Right Where She Wants Him
by OyPoodles
Summary: My contribution to the June 3rd Challenge. The first almost Christmas of Luke and Lorelai as a married couple. JavaJunkie. 100 percent Fluff. Enjoy.


**Just something short and fluffy to lift the spirits of L/L shippers on June 3rd. Dedicated to JJs around the world. Keep the faith.**

**A/N: I am in no way associated with ASP, Dorothy Parker Drank Here, The WB, The CW, etc. This is for entertainment only. I hope you enjoy.**

**Right Where She Wants Him**

**By: OyPoodles**

**She knew exactly how she wanted to do it.**

She'd bait him with one of their trademark Luke and Lorelai fights. Just a few properly placed comments and he'd be eating out of the palm of her hand. They'd go back and forth for a few minutes, his irritation growing with each exchange until he was ready to erupt into one of his rants. His voice would get louder, and his facial expressions would become more contorted. When he got to his boiling point, she'd finally tell him, watching with pride and amusement as his look of exasperation faded into a stare of utter disbelief.

That was exactly what was going to happen. She knew him I that _well _, she was sure of it.

He was standing behind the counter going over the day's receipts when she walked in carrying a small red and green gift bag.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Christmas isn't for two weeks," he groaned in response to her greeting.

He was walking right into her trap.

"Ya know, we really should carve our initials into that lovely tree we keep coming back to. _' I LD hearts LG.'_ How cute is that?"

"The cutest," he replied dryly. "I'll go upstairs and get my old track jacket for you, too."

"That won't be necessary, but now I know what we're going to dress up as for Halloween next year," she said as she walked to the counter and placed the gift bag in front of him. "I got you something."

"It's not Christmas."

"I know, Abbot, but this can't wait until Christmas."

"Is it perishable?" Luke sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"No."

"Is it alive?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? Is there a zombie in the bag, Lorelai?"

"No, the Zombies were on back order. I'll try again for your birthday."

"How can a gift 'kind of' be alive?"

"Well, the actual gift is not alive, but what the gift represents is, or it will be. I dunno."

"Lorelai, why did you get me a gift that may or not be alive two weeks before Christmas?"

The aggravation was evident in his voice. It was time to set him up for the kill.

"It's the keys to our new Escalade," she smiled, "Richard and Emily sent them over as an early Christmas present. You can thank them at the party tomorrow night."

This was it.

"I don't believe this!" Luke shouted, throwing his arms up in the air, reaching for the bag. "It's bad enough I _they_ celebrate Christmas early, too, but don't they know how bad those are on gas? They are to the environment what Terrell Owens was to the Eagles! Destructive and hurtful! What are they thinking? Why in the hell would…"

Luke stopped mid sentence when he tore into the bag, and pulled out its contents.

There were no keys. Just a tiny blue baseball cap, a miniature version of the one he was currently wearing on his head. The one Lorelai had gotten him as an early Christmas present years ago.

"What is this?"

"Seriously?"

"This won't fit me."

"It's not supposed to fit you."

"But it's my early Christmas gift."

"No," Lorelai said, taking the baseball cap from his hand and pressing it lightly against her stomach. "The baby that's going to where this is your early Christmas present. Actually, it will more than likely be your Fourth of July present, but the you get the idea."

"A baby?" Luke asked, his exasperation fading into a look of disbelief. She really did know him well.

"_Our_ baby," Lorelai corrected.

"Our baby," he repeated with a nod, still processing the information.

Slowly, Luke's look of disbelief morphed into one of his breathtaking smiles. She loved this look on him. She loved the spark that became apparent in his baby blue eyes when he was this happy. He didn't give this look often, but she absolutely melted when he did.

"We're having a baby!" he exclaimed, in a very un-Luke like manner as he rushed from behind the counter and embraced her tightly.

"Yep," she said as she pulled away from him, and placed the tiny cap on the counter, happy tears forming in her eyes. "The whole package."

"You're going to drive me crazy with your disgusting cravings and endless complaints, aren't you?"

"You know me so well," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're okay with this?"

"Better than okay," he assured her, kissing her tenderly. "I'm beyond happy."

"So am I."

"Ya know, maybe I could get used to the early Christmas thing."

"Aw, but I really wanted to go back and carve our initials!"

"What?"

"Never mind," Lorelai laughed. "Merry Christmas, Dad."


End file.
